Jealous
by KizaRagore-chan18
Summary: No matter what, Azuma could not feel jealous of her. AzumaOC if you want.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except Li Xing.**

* * *

"Participant no: 7, from the Music Department, third year Li Xing, performing Chopin's _'Grand Waltz'_ on the flute."

"Chopin on the flute?"

"Is she serious?"

"Y'know," Ryotarou said, as he watched his senior walk onstage. "If it's Li-senpai, she might actually pull it off."

"But it's going to be very difficult." Keiichi remarked. "Chopin composed mainly for the piano. There were a few exceptions, such as _'Loath To Depart'_, but the _'Grand Waltz'_ belongs to the great majority."

"It will be interesting to see how she goes about it." Len observed.

"Heck yeah-!" Kazuki broke off, as Li began to play.

The first notes of the famous composition filled the auditorium. Open eyes and open mouths dominated the audience, but the world-famous flautist's eyes were closed, dead as she was to everything but her music. Scenes began to materialize before Kahoko's eyes, places she had never seen: steep, snow-covered, sharp mountain peaks; endless green plains with rice fields; a Sakura tree in a lonely, deserted meadow, caught in a breeze; a single Sakura blossom floated towards her, and Kahoko almost stretched out her hand to let it fall into her palm.

"Suteki…" Kazuki's eyes were closed, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Li-senpai…is really amazing." Shouko said, her eyes fixed wonderingly on the raven-haired musician.

'_It's such a quiet sound, but so…powerful. How strange to hear a flute making such a sound…'_ Kahoko thought dreamily.

"It's the _'Grand Waltz'_, all right. It's perfect." Ryotarou said.

"It's imbued with Li-senpai's own personality, isn't it?"

"Her personality?"

"Yes, quiet, but dominating, just the way she is. Kahoko's music is like that too; cheerful and honest, just like her. Don't you think so?"

"Now that you mention it, Shimizu, that _is_ true. Quiet and dominating, huh? That's just like Li-senpai."

"Ne… Kaho-chan, are you crying?" Kazuki asked, surprised at the tears coursing down the cherry-haired sophomore's cheeks.

"It's nothing, Hihara-senpai…just… her music. I've never heard anything quite as beautiful in my whole life." Kahoko said softly. "It's… so pure."

Not another word passed between the contestants, and Li's music was the only sound heard for the next ten minutes.

The thunderous ovation at the conclusion included the judges, the participants and the co-ordinators.

"There's no way," Keiichi said quietly. "Any of us will be able to surpass her." All the participants nodded, as Li exited the stage with a small smile on her face.

"That was an excellent performance, Li." Kanazawa-sensei said with a warm smile.

"Heck, Li-chan, that was awesome." Kazuki threw an arm around her neck in his excitement.

"Li-senpai, that was beautiful."

"I never thought Chopin could be played on a flute, Li-senpai. Guess you proved me wrong, huh?" Ryotarou said, grinning.

"That was quite a performance, Li-senpai."

The Chinese music prodigy's eyes curved into crescents as her smile widened. "Arigato, minna. I'm glad you liked it." She said.

"The results of the first round of the Seiso Academy Music Competition have been finalized. In first place: Li Xing."

"No surprise; but well done. Li-chan!! Kazuki yelled over the roar of applause, slapping her back. Li smiled.

"In second place: Yunoki Azuma."

"Amazing show, old boy!!"

"Nice one, Yunoki-senpai!"

"Omedeto."

"You did great, Yunoki-senpai!!"

"In third place: Tsukimori Len."

"As expected… he was brilliant."

"Omedeto, Tsukimori-kun!"

"Arigato."

"In fourth place: Hihara Kazuki."

"Well done, Hihara-kun."

"Ah, arigato, Li-chan!!"

"Omedeto, Kazuki. I'm sure we all enjoyed your performance."

"Arigato, Azuma!!"

"In fifth place, Shimizu Keiichi."

"I cam fifth…? Oh…"

"Your performance was lovely, Keiichi-kun."

"Arigato… Li-senpai."

"You were amazing, Shimizu-kun!"

"In sixth place: Fuyuumi Shouko."

"Omedeto, Fuyuumi-chan."

"A-a-a-arigato, Shimizu-kun!"

"Are you sick… you look red…?"

"N-n-n-no-o-o!!"

Mass thought- _'Soooooooooo kawaiiiiiiiiii!!!'_

"In seventh place: Hino Kahoko."

"Oh…"

Li placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Don't mind." She said in a low voice. "Kahoko-san, your performance held genuine feeling. Ganbatte, for the future rounds."

Kahoko smiled up at her. "Arigato, Li-senpai."

--

'_Why… why can't I beat her? Why can't I outstrip her? I should've won… I should've practised more! I must win… I can't lose… I can't!!'_

A soft melody filled the air, and Azuma closed his eyes, wallowing in the gentle feelings the music held. Then his eyes flew open.

'_Only one person can play like this.'_

He followed the sound, and emerging on the school roof, he found…

"Li Xing. What a beautiful melody."

The girl's long black curtain of hair shifted slightly as she turned to smile at him. He noticed that she was still clad in the elegant midnight-blue gown that she had worn for the competition.

"Then," Her tone was soft, friendly. "Let me play for you."

Replacing the flute at her lips, she recommenced playing, from the beginning. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and her slim body swayed with the music, as her long fingers danced across the flute.

Azuma watched, privately marvelling at how quickly she lost herself in the music, at her involvement in the notes.

'_This…this is music.'_

She lowered the flute from her lips. "Did you like it?" She asked.

He regarded her for a long moment.

"Yes."

Her eyes curved into the crescents again. "That's good. She stepped away from the railing. "Well, I should be on my way. I'm late as it is." She turned to leave.

"Li-san, why did you 'play for me'?"

She turned, a surprised expression on her face. "Because you liked it."

"I see."

"Yunoki-san, why do you play?" She had now fully turned to face him, and he was struck by the effect the sun's dying rays had on her face. He placed a finger on his chin, thinking it over.

"Because… it's interesting, I think. A good hobby." He finally said, looking down at her. "What about you, Li-san?"

"I like to let audiences listen to music they enjoy. That's why I feel happy when they enjoy what I play. It makes it… worthwhile."

He approached her, and placed two fingers under her chin. "There's something else." He murmured, tilting her face upwards and looking at her closely. "Music and you… almost inseparable, aren't you?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "You could say so." Stepping away from him, she moved for the door and pulled it open. "See you tomorrow, Yunoki-san."

He smiled at her. "Azuma."

She nodded. "Xing." And she was gone.

Azuma looked up and closed her eyes, feeling the wind against his face.

'_I cannot feel jealous… of a person who cannot live without music. I cannot feel jealous of you, Xing.'_

* * *

**My first attempt at a La Corda D'Oro fic. Please review!!**

**Kiza.**


End file.
